Ivy's Mistake
by Tubaplayer2017
Summary: Rachel has finally came to terms with her relationship towards Ivy. When she goes to tell her Ivy preforms a song and Rachel thinks its about her. Can Ivy right a wrong.  Maybe a one shot tell me how it is and I'll see if I can expand it.
1. 25 To Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing just playing in the sandbox of maybe's. The song is 25 to life by Eminem I cut out some words that really didn't fit in with Ivy. I also apologize for any swear words I didn't catch.

Summary: Ivy preforms a song and Rachel thinks its about her and how she treats Ivy. Rachel leaves, can Ivy right a wrong.

I finally did it. I finally realize how much I love Ivy Tamwood! Im driving like a lunitic right now because I cant wait to tell her. I barely stop when I jump out of my cherry red convertable and bolt into the church. "Ivy! Ivy where are you!" I shout as soon as Im inside the church.

"She's not here" Jenks said flying to me. He seems my reaction and goes commando. "Rachel whats wrong are you in trouble? Do you need me to call her"

"No I just...I need to tell her something" I start to ramble.

"What do you need to tell her Rachel? You aren't leaving are you" His tone immediately is sad.

"No Jenks hell no, I finally can admit that I love Ivy" I said he knows which love I mean and shed gold pixy dust.

"FINALLY!" He shouts "About bloody time witch" He lands on my out stretched hand. "How did you figure it out"

"I was driving home and saw a couple and it finally clicked that that was what I wanted, what I always wanted" I said shedding tears of joy.

"She went to a club maybe she is still there" Jenks offers seeing my tears. "Rachel Im glad you finally figured this out. I really am, and I know Ivy will be thrilled. I think the name was Tommy D's"

"Thanks Jenks" I said waiting for him to fly off my hand before heading to the club. I see her, she's on stage waiting for a song to start. I wait in the back of the crowd hoping she would see me, since the crowd is so dence that you can't move. A see another vampire off to the stage getting ready as backup, she nods to Ivy and starts the song

"Too late for the other side caught in a chase 25 to life too late for the other side caught in a chase 25 to life Yeah too late I can't keep chasing em I'm taking my life back caught in a chase 25 to life" Then Ovy comes in what she sings chills me to the bone.

"I don't think she understands the sacrifices that I made Maybe if this b*tch had acted right I would've stayed But I've already wasted over half of my life I would've laid Down and died for you I no longer cry for you No more pain b*tch you Took me for granted took my heart and ran it straight into the planet Into the dirt I can no longer stand it Now my respect I demand it Imma take control of this relationship Command it, and imma be the boss of you now goddammit And what I mean is that I will no longer let you control me So you better hear me out this much you owe me I gave up my life for you, totally devoted to you while I've stayed Faithful all the way this is how I f*cking get repaid Look at how I dress f*cking baggy sweats, go to work a mess Always in a rush to get back to you I ain't heard you yet Not even once say you appreciate me I deserve respect Ive done my best to give you nothing less than perfectness And I know that if I end this I'll no longer have nothing left But you keep treating me like a staircase it's time to fucking step And I wont be coming back so don't hold your f*cking breath You know what you've done no need to go in depth I told you, you'd be sorry if I f*cking left Id laugh while you wept Hows it feel now, yeah, funny ain't it, you neglected me Did me a favor although my spirit free you've set But a special place for you in my heart I have kept It's unfortunate but it's,"

Her chest is heaving from the quickness of the song. I can feel the tears start to sting. A man walks up to me and leans close.

"She is amazing I dont know who ever this song is about but I would never do that to her" He said noticing my tears. "Tommy Douglas who are you"

"Rachel Morgan" I chock out turning my attention back to Ivy.

"And take away their freedom like you did to me Treat em like you don't need them and they ain't worthy of you Feed em the same sh*t you made me eat I'm moving on forget you oh,Now I'm special? Oh, I didn't feel special when i was with you All I ever felt was this Helplessness Imprisoned by a selfish b*tch Chew me up and spit me out I fell for this so many times It's ridiculous And still I stick with this I'm sick of this but in my sickness and addiction You're as addictive as they get Evil as they come vindictive as they make em My friends keep asking why I can't just walk away from I'm addicted To the pain, the stress, the drama I'm drawn in so I guess imma mess Cursed and blessed But this time imma Ain't changing my mind I'm climbing out this abyss You screaming as I walk out that I'll be missed But when you spoke to people who meant the most to you You left me off your list

F*ck you hip-hop I'm leaving you, my life sentence is served bitch And it's just"

I turn and run out the doors as the tears finally fall. In the background I hear Tommy asking what is wrong and the vampire on stage singing the final corous.

"Too late for the other side Caught in a chase 25 to life Too late for the other side Caught in a chase 25 to life Too late Caught in a chase 25 to life "

**********************Ivy's POV************  
>"Hey Ivy beatiful job" Tommy greets me with a smile and pulls me into a hug.<p>

"Thanks" I say breathing in the scent of acholol, sweat, and something wild, I breath again and dismiss the smell of redwood it was after all a mixed club.

"A woman ran out of here crying and all you say is thanks" Tommy said handing me an orange juice and vodka.

"Really who" I ask I have never made some one cry about that song.

"Ummm she had red hair, green eyes, tall. Ohhh what did she say her name was...Robbin Worman" Tommy said thinking.

"Rachel Morgan" I ask barely breathing.

"Yeah thats it" Tommy said as I sprint out of the club. I smell her tears leading out of the club and fell my heart break. 'Fuck Rachel please tell me you didn't hear that song' I said pulling out my cell phone I dial her number and it rings until it goes to voice mail. I run over to my bike and speed on home to the church.

***************Rachel's POV*******************

I slam the door of the church and hurry into my room.

"Rach whats wrong" Jenks asked suddenly by my head. I squeak and jump back away from him.

"Nothing" I say grabbing my Ever After bag. "Im going out for a while" Starting to pack more clothes in the bag.

"Rachel what are you doing" Jenks asks sitting on my bag.

"Please Jenks just let me go" I sob trying not to break down completely. "I've screwed up bad"

"What happened Rach? What ever happened we can get through." He asks seeing my distress about this.

"I go there and she's on stage. I hang out in the back of the crowd just to watch her. She sings about how I've used her and that I don't care about her" I sit on the edge of my bed holding my middle crying freely.

"Rach lets wait till Ivy gets home before you leave please" Jenks begs tears streaming down his face.

"I can't please don't make me face her I couldn't stand it. I've hurt her to many times Jenks she deserves so much better than me" I grab my bags and sprint out of the church. I hear her motorcycle coming down the street as I back up out of the drive.

"Rachel" Ivy shouts as I speed down the street.

I see her catching up with me and I speed up cutting off several people along the way. I thought I drove like a lunitic to tell her how I felt, now I can I am driving like a mad-man to get away from her. My phone buzzs but I ignore it. I blink away the tears as I make a quick right hand turn. she follows trying her hardest not to crash. "Leave me alone" I whisper to the empty car. I slam on the brakes as the light turns red. I slam into my seat and look to see her right behind me. She comes up beside me and I dont turn my head. She bangs on the window and I let out a strangled cry, the light turns and I slam on the gas. "Rachel" I hear her shout as she tries to catch up with me but I'm to far ahead and not even the speed demon Ivy Tamwood can't catch up to me. I see her get caught at another red light but I stop looking back I just keep driving weather in circles or on the highway I kept driving.


	2. A With Hunt

"What the hell did you do" Jenks shouted as I jumped off my motorcycle and ran into the house.

"Not now Jenks" I said storming into the church. I turned on my computer and turned on the GPS for Rachels phone. The bleeping dot showed that it was in the middle of the river. "Fuck" I grabbed the edge of the table and threw it up in the air. Papers rained down once they came down from the air.

"Ivy relax" Jenks said calming down some when he saw my anger. "Rachel-"

"What did you tell her?" I snapped at him. "What did you say?"

"I didn't do anything you bitch, Rachel went to the club to talk to you. What the hell did you do to make her run" Jenks shouted angrily at me.

"Nothing" I said avoiding his look. "Why didn't Rachel just wait here to talk to me" I began pacing to keep my vampire insticts from getting out of hand. I could tell my eyes were already black.

"She wanted to tell you then" Jenks said watching me.

"Are you goin to tell me what she wanted to tell me or not" I snapped.

"Its not my place" Jenks said sadly. "She was really happy Ivy, we need to find her"

"She ditched her phone" I said still pacing, I was also wringing my hands together as I paced.

"Dont get mad but I may have installed a slight tracking device in her car" Jenks said jumping into the air when I spun around.

"You what" I asked confused.

"Yeah after the deal with the weres I thought ahead and-"

"How do you track her" I cut in.

"Let me go get it" Jenks sadi flying outside.

I ran to my room and gathered supplies for our roadtrip. I came back into the kitchen and put my bags on the counter. I grabbed cash, phone, clothes, and a new set for Rachel to change into once I found her.

Jenks flew in with a small handheld device. "Here press the button and it will activate" Jenks said dropping it in my hand. "I'll stay here you go after her"

"Jenks what if I've screwed this up so badly that she wont come back" I asked my worst fear being realized.

"Then hog tie here her witch ass so I can pix her, she isn't leaving that easily" Jenks said earning a smile from me. "Go and bring our girl back"

"Thanks Jenks" I said gathering my gear and heading out to strap my bags onto my bike.


	3. An Unsuspecting Friend

I opened the door to the dark bar and let my eyes adjust to the dim lighting.

"Can I help you" The barmaid said wiping the counter as I slipped into a bar stool.

"Beer please" I said waiting for my beverage. "Do you have a phone I can use" I had dumped mine in the river while heading out of town.

"By the bathrooms" She said nodding her head in the general direction of the phone. "If you know a place to stay at just let me know" She said showing her fangs, I felt my demon scar tingle as she pumped out phermones.

"I'm just passing through. I actually belong to someone" I said heading to the phone. "I'll be right back"

"Sure thing" She said pumping out more pheramones. I slipped out of my seat after handing her a five dollar bill. I located the phone and dialed a number I knew by heart.

"Hello Vampiric Charms" Jenks said into the phone.

"Jenks" I said tears springing to my eyes.

"Rachel where the hell are you! Ivy is looking for you" Jenks said angrily. "She needs to talk to you"

"Jenks I think we've passed the talking stage for us. I'm heading down south for some time. Maybe the sun and fresh air will do me some good. Ivy can run the business and keep you and your family safe" I said feeling my tears slip down my face.

"Rachel please don't do this, your making a mistake" Jenks shouted, I gently leaned towards the phone hook and placed the phone in the cradle and leaned my head against the wall.

"If you have someone tailing you, driving a cherry red pinpoint won't help you" The barmaid said handing me my beer. "Come up stairs with me"

"No thank you" I said trying to push past her. "I told you I'm already taken" I took a long draw off of the beer, it tasted better than the crap at home.

"Look I'm trying to help you-" She said grabbing my arm. "I can help you outrun whoever is tailing you. If it's a vamp I can help you even more"

"Look I appreciate the help but-" Someone interupted me.

"Sarah where are you" A voice asked coming near us.

"Back here" The barmaid answered. Another vampire came towards us.

"Sarah what are you doing" The other vampire asked, she was tall and slim. Her jeans were snug but still let her walk easily, her shirt was the same way.

"Talking to a friend. I'm going to need some time off" Sarah said easing her grip on my arm. "To bad" The other vamp eyed me from head to toe. I'll call Mark to know he'll be filing in, have fun" The other vampire said turning back before giving me a seductive smile.

"Come on" Sarah whispered in my ear. "Give me your keys"

"No" I said tosing my beer at her. She caught it and narrowed her eyes at me. She threw the bottle and it splattered against the brick building, her eyes were quickly changing. "Okay" I said hanging over my keys.

"Good take my car and follow me" Sarah said handing me a set of car keys. "The black SUV"

"Where are we going" I asked confused walking over to the car.

"My place" Sarah said "Not like that. I respect other vampires meat" She said smiling slipping into my car. I remembered Ivy's warning about other vampires, but tossed it aside and slipped into Sarah's SUV.

"I thought were suppose to head upstairs" I asked once she pulled along side of me. We were in the driveway of a small rural townhouse.

"Open the glove compartment and hit the garage opener. Well talk inside" Sarah said rolling up the passenger window, I huffed and did as she said. She pulled my car inside the garage forcing me to park outside.

"Sarah" I said as the door closed. "What the hell" I whispered heading into the front door. I knocked and the door immediately opened. "What are you doing"

"Just get in" Sarah said pulling me inside.

"Okay I appreciate all that your doing but can I have my car back" I said glancing at the time. The sun was about to come up in an hour.

"Look, I want to help you, I'm a private runner myself" Sarah said handing me her badge. I snatched it from her and inspected it.

"Why didn't you say anything" I hissed lowering my voice.

"Because I knew this would happen. Look, I'm one of the greatest ever trained. Ever hear of Nichole Bronks" Sarah said giving me a look.

"Yeah she quit the I.S. and died a few years ago" I said confused. "What does this has anything to do with me"

"That was my mom, now you see why I can help you. She taught me all she knew before she passed." Sarah said calmly. "If we head out in 15 minutes I can get you anywhere you want to go" Sarah pulled out a map from the side table.

"I just don't want to be found my friend. Her and I had a slight disagreement, and I'm letting her go but she wont let go of me" I said "Its conplicated, I just want to head somewhere she won't find me"

"Alright pick a place and I can get you there" She said pointing to the map.

"First I think you need to know some things about me" I said swallowing, I didn't notice my mouth become that dry. "I'm a black witch, well not really but the Coven thinks I am"

"Cool a challenge" Sarah said happily "That's not a problem, as long as you don't need like a just killed goat's heart to live or anything"

"No nothing like that, but I do communicate with demons. In fact I have demon marks on my wrist and one on my foot" I said pointing to the one on my wrist.

"Which demon" Sarah asked looking at the mark "Al"

"Yes how did you know" I asked surprised.

"It's his mark" Sarah said knowingly. "When your with me he won't hurt you"

"It's not that simple, I have a lesson with him every Saturday" I said knowing today was Friday.

"When your with me he won't hurt you" Sarah said leaning towards me. "He owes me a favor"

"Okay when you become demon bait because of me don't say I didn't warn you" I said looking at the map.

"I think I can handle a demon" Sarah said standing up. "Let me pack some things up and we can leave"

"Alright" I said eyeing the map. "Feel free to anything in the fridge or cupboards" Sarah said as she walked down the hall. I decided on the town called Yukon in Oklahoma. I stood up and looked around the living room. There was a few photos on the wall of past runners and different road maps.

"Have you decided" Sarah said coming in.

"Yeah Yukon" I said handing her the map that I had circled.

"Good, lets load up" Sarah said "But first I want to ask you something"

"Sure" I said crossing my arms over my stomach, I noticed her fidget slightly.

"In order to make this go smother we need a cover. What should it be" Sarah asked clearly uncomfortable with asking this.

"I don't know do you have an idea" I said knowing she did. Vampires were always prepaired in some way, shape, or form.

"Well we could be a couple, going on our first road trip together" Sarah said "Makes sence for a witch and vampire to be traveling together"

"Couldn't we be family, like sisters or something" I asked not wanting to go with her plan.

"Girl look at my teeth then look at yours. Which one will hurt more" Sarah asked cocking her hips to the side. "Right sorry" I said scratching my head. "Just don't you know..."

"Don't worry I won't dry hump your leg" Sarah said grabbing the bags she had tossed on the couch. "Come witch"

"That's not what I meant you horney vamp" I muttered to myself.

"Heard that" Sarah said from the kitchen.

"Damn vampire ears" I said even softer.

"Heard that one too" Sarah said, I rolled my eyes at her.

"You know I won't be able to pay you until this dies down with my business partner. They are probably monitoring my bank account" I said walking into the kitchen. Sarah was grabbing a box off the top shelf.

"I know, free of charge. I need to get out of here anyway. Kill two birds with one stone" Sarah said packing the box and one other. "Go start the SUV, don't forget act happy"

"Yeah, yeah" I said not liking this plan, I didn't like that I was trusting her so quickly. I turned to walk to the door when Sarah grabbed me, I gave her a curious look but got a head shake instead. She put her index finger to her lips and pushed me behind the hallway wall. Sarah made a shooing motion and I slinked down the wall more.

"Hey Sar, open the door" Came a male voice.

"Damn it" Sarah muttered.

"Heard that" The voice said.

"Go away Troy" Sarah said opening the door. I could heard Troy coming in. "What are you doing here"

"I need a place to stay till dark" Troy said, I knew most master vampires would be in their little hidey holes already, so Troy must be a living vamp.

"Fine stay here, me and a friend are taking a road trip" Sarah said smoothly.

"Can I meet her" Troy said excitedly I heard his foot steps coming closer.

"She smells good" I attached myself to a ley line and started a spindel in my head.

"Troy knock it off, she's taken" Sarah said suddenly in front of me, her back was pinning me to the wall.

"Why are all the good ones already taken" Troy pouted, his height matched Sarah's almost 6 foot, and had short black hair.

"I ask myself the same question everyday" Sarah said pushing Troy back. "There's probably gonna be an angry vampire coming here looking for her, so watch out"

"I can handle it" Troy said proudly. "Her on the other hand" He looked at me over Sarah's shoulder and licked his lips and showed off his fangs.

"Don't even think about it" Sarah said pushing him onto the sofa. "Come on Lindsey were going"

"So Lindsey is the name" Troy said smiling. "Could your name also be Juliet, mines Romeo"

"More like RomeNO!" Sarah said slipping him in the back of the head. "Jeez it was only a question" Troy said turning on the T.V.

"Bye Troy" Sarah said placing her hand in the middle of my back guiding me out of the house.

"Hurry up" She whispered into my ear, her warm breath hit my scar lighting it up. "Alright" I said trying to keep a control over my suddenly aroused body. "Sorry about that" Sarah said her eyes flashing black then back to her brown eyes.

"Should have warned you" I said getting into the passenger seat as Sarah got into the drivers.

"Anything else I should know about you Lindsey" Sarah asked.

"Besides the demons, black witch, and the vampire that will most likly kill you for this?" I said pretending to think of anything else. "I'm in an alpha of a wolf pack, and have a tendicy to not think out certain things, no not really"

"I can work with that" Sarah said pulling out onto the highway. "You should go to sleep. Once we get to Louisville we can board up somewhere"

"Alright" I said threw my yawn. I leaned the seat back and closed my eyes, I was instantly asleep.

~~~Ivy'sPOV~~~~

The blip of Rachel's car had been in the same spot for over 30 minutes. I drove past the house and didn't see her car in the driveway. "It has to be in the garage" I thought to myself. I pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine. I pulled my helmet off and placed it on the handlebars. I fixed my hair and walked up to the front door. I could smell Rachel and something else, I breathed in again and cringed at the smell, vampire. Rachel had gone to another vampires house unprotected. I knocked on the door and tried the knob. "Has to be a vampire living here" I said knowing Rachel and I did the same thing. I pushed open the door and walked slowly in. A man was asleep on the couch, I slammed the door and jerked him awake.

"Where is she" I said slamming his just awake body against the wall.

"Ah your the angry vampire I was warned about" He said giving me an up and down look. "Your hotter than Lindsey"

"Who" I asked confused. I let his shirt go and backed up.

"Lindsey she was a witch, tall, green, frizzy red hair, slamming body" He said giving me another look. "Your not to bad on the eyes either"

"Shut up" I said walking threw the house, I smelt Rachel in the hallway and something else mixed with it. "Where did she go"

"Her and Sarah left before sunrise, speaking of which I'm going back to sleep. Care to join me" The male vamp said.

"No" I said leaving the house. I walked to my bike and took a deep breath. I smelt something that scared me. Arousel, and not the Sarah chicks, Rachel's. "God dammit witch" I said starting my bike back up. I pulled onto the highway and headed west, knowing Rachel would head west.

"Why are we stopping" I said feeling the engine quit.

"Time to board up for the night" Sarah said pulling the keys out of the ignition. "We should be safe here"

"Where is here" I said rubbing my eyes, I was hardly ever up this early.

"Evansville, Kentucky" Sarah said opening her door. "Come on lets see if they have a room"

"Fine" I said grabbing one of our bags each and handing Sarah her bag. "So it doesn't look like were here to have sex"

"I was under the impression we were" Sarah said wrapping her arm around my waist. "Lindsey"

"Yeah" I said shaking my head. "What's your fake name" I muttered not moving my lips as we walked into the lobby.

"Carly" She breathed smiling. "Hello were looking for a room, do you have any"

"Yes Ma'am we have an opening on the fourth floor. King size bed big enough for you" The clerk asked.

"Yes Sir" Sarah said smiling she even gave my waist a squeeze for show.

"Cash or credit" The clerk asked.

"Cash" Sarah said grabbing her wallet. "How much"

"$275" The clerk said not missing a beat. Sarah handed over the cash and grabbed the room key from him.

"Follow the bellhop up to your room, and have a good sleep" The clerk said ringing the for the bellhop.

"Thank you" Sarah said smiling. "Come on Lindsey, time for bed"

"Of course" I said giving her a fake in love smile.


End file.
